


And Lots of Blankets

by PilferingApples



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilferingApples/pseuds/PilferingApples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know what they're debating-- the situation in Spain? Greece? Food costs? The mysterious disappearance of their shirts? But I hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Lots of Blankets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_intrepid_poet16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_intrepid_poet16/gifts).




End file.
